1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating mechanism that is used to control the operation of a lawn mower when the operator operates a lawn mower driven by an electric motor or an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The body of a lawn mower, which includes blades for cutting lawn and an electric motor or an internal combustion engine for driving the blades, is supported by wheels. Accordingly, the lawn mower can travel. An operation handle, which is used to control the body of the lawn mower, extends rearward from the body of the lawn mower. The operation handle is provided with a drive-operating mechanism for controlling the operation of the lawn mower.
The lawn mower is configured in such a manner that when the blades are driven in the lawn mower, two kinds of successive operations should be performed to prevent careless operation of the blades. For this reason, an operation handle is provided with first and second operation members (for example, refer to JP-A-9-252626).
According to the lawn mower disclosed in JP-A-9-252626, an operation handle provided in the body of the lawn mower is formed by connecting through a grip part rear ends of left and right long handgrips, which extend rearward from left and right sides of the body of the lawn mower.
An operating switch case is provided in the right long handgrip of the operation handle, and a push button as an operation member is provided on the left surface of the operating switch case. A lever as another operation member is provided on the front side of the grip part so as to be movable toward and away from the grip part.
The lever is supported on the left and right long handgrips by using bearing portions so as to swing forward and rearward. When swinging forward and rearward, the lever can be separated from and approach the grip part. When a right bearing portion is positioned in the operating switch case and the push button is depressed, the lever is grasped together with the grip part and swings rearward. As a result, a micro switch provided in the operating switch case is turned on and the lawn mower is thus driven.
Therefore, at the time of driving the lawn mower, the operator normally grasps the grip part of the operation handle with the left hand and stretches out the right hand to depress the push button, which is provided on the left surface of the operating switch case provided in the right long handgrip. Then, the operator returns his right hand to the grip part and then grasps the lever and the grip part with both hands.
After starting the lawn mower, the operator grasps the lever and the grip part with both hands and operates the lawn mower. Accordingly, the operator must operate the lawn mower while moving his right hand forward and rearward. For this reason, it is difficult for the operator to sequentially and quickly perform two kinds of troublesome operation. As a result, it is not possible to obtain excellent operability.
Further, if the operator operates the lever only with his left hand directly after stretching out his right hand and depressing the push button, it is possible for him to quickly perform two kinds of operation. However, directly after the law mower is started, the operator grasps the operation lever only with his left hand and must retain the lawn mower. For this reason, it is not possible for the operator to keep the lawn mower stable.
In addition, since the push button is provided on the left surface of the operating switch case provided in the right long handgrip, it is difficult for the operator to quickly operate the lawn mower since the operator is at the rear side of the grip part of the operation handle and has a difficulty in seeing the push button.